lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/A Calbeius Original: The Preperation for Fornost
Its been a long time sense I have done one of these. This doesnt take place in the DOME storyline, but my own storyline. It takes place after the Invasion of Bree. Angmar has conquored Bree. The setting is the morning, and about 3 days after Bree was taken over. The Forces of Angmar have triumphed against the Bree-landers. It is now known that allies have been contacted. During the forging of the Fourth Age, all of the lands that were a part of Arnor were taught to use the Beacons of Arnor incase of war was made. During the Invasion of Bree, Angmar didnt get to all the beacons and the flame traveled to all directions. It traveled West to Lindon, It traveled East to Anduin and soon Lothlorien. It traveled South to Gondor and Rohan. All of the friends of Arnor were being contacted of the beggining of the War known as Arnor and Angmar. Urukgoth became a little worried, but his army was built of Namatian Orcs, powerful Orc that were stronger and now did not care for the Light or the dark. Stronger Trolls with a variety of weapons, and they didnt turn to stone in the open light. The Wargs were stronger and faster, and the Rhudaurian Hillmen we more trained for war. The buildings built in Bree were a litte ruined after the invasion, but they still had most of there foundations. The Angmar Cheiften of Scouts, Lûnlag, walked up the stairs Urukgoth did when he was about to face the Lords of Bree. He entered the room to tell Urukgoth the knowledge he knew after scouting Fornost. "Urukgoth, Urukgoth, Urukgoth! Your Scout force has returned from Fornost, Fornost, Fornost!" Lûnlag informed Urukgoth on. "Excellent, tell me what you know," Urukgoth commanded his Scout Cheif. "You probably already, already, already know about the beacons signaling all around Middle, Middle, Middle Earth! When we arrived, groups, groups, groups of Rangers were arriving at Fornost and preparing for, for, for another fight. Either they, they, they are going to retake Bree, or they are preparing for a undefeatable defence. There walls are made out, out, out of stone, stone, stone, so we will be able to penetrate it. We wont be able to pass, pass, pass through those walls though. We are going to require a worthy, worthy, worthy battering ram in order to get in!" Lûnlag explained. "Then we will use our cannons to break there focus. If we fire over those walls, then we will be able to cause some damage on those forces within the walls," Urukgoth told himself and Lûnlag. "Yes, yes, yes! I agree with you Lord Urukgoth! But do we have Orcs smart enough to angle the cannons correctly?" Lûnlag wondered. "Of course! The cannons have measurements on them telling them how many degrees they have set on that cannons. These cannonbearers have been trained to know where they are firing! I didnt just hire some inexperianced Orcs to fire these cannons for the fun of it!" Urukgoth explained. "Ah! Well thats good! Also Urukgoth, Urukgoth, Urukgoth! There are several, several, several traps around Fornost that we should be, be, be worried about," Lûnlag informed. "Let me guess, mines?" Urukgoth assumed. "You mean those Orc Bombs covered in grass? Yes there are, are, are, mines! Thats actually the only, only, only trap there besides the Quagmire moat,moat, moat," Lûnlag soon realized that would be a problem. "Quagmire moat! Fornost has an entire Quagmire moat? I said in a bit of worry. "Yes! And it is big, big, big! Its too big for us, us, us to even get across! The only way to get across is this, this, this, drawbridge at the front gate, gate, gate! Well to clarify, there is a drawbridge and then, then, then there is a gate," Lûnlag explained, and it sounded like this was going to be more difficult. If you were here talking to the Orc Lord, then you would see him now looking out the glass window thinking about what he should do. He started to think without acknowledging the existance of Lûnlag. But he soon spoke of the words, "Is that it?" Urukgoth wondered. "Yes, that is all that they have for there defence, defence, defence," Lûnlag clarified. "Then here is what I want you to do. Go back to Fornost with your division, and find all the Orc bombs you can. Take those Orc bombs out of there place, and we can use them to our advantage!" Urukgoth commanded him. "Yes Sir! What, what, what about the Quagmire?" Lûnlag wondered in curiosity. "Ill be able to take care of that, you take care of the Orc Bombs!" Urukgoth ordered the Orc. "Yes sir!" Lûnlag responded. Lûnlag soon left a little bit bouncy for his next mission. Urukgoth stayed there for a bit, but soon left to check around Bree for anything different. Urukgoth soon encountered with his Cheif Lieutenant resting after settling down several other Orcs to rest. "Zagluk, I have a job for you," Urukgoth asked the Orc. "Yes my lord?" Zagluk said back. " I need lots of fire," Urukgoth told him. "Fire, my lord?" Zagluk asked a bit more interested. "Yes, Flame," Urukgoth clarified. This is a Calbeius Original, called the Preperations of Fornost. Category:Blog posts